Unknown
by sakuraXkiss
Summary: As Kaoru wakes up he finds himself in a strange room with a strange boy. He has no idea what has happened but can the orange-haired boy who seems to know him shed any light on the matter? After all he does seem to be very close to him.
1. Waking

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran or it's characters so thank Bisco Hatori for the great characters.

Author's note-I should warn you now that this may be incoherent so I apologise if you find it confusing. Please read and review with any constructive criticisms. Enjoy.

* * *

Want to know the scariest thing in the world?

Waking up in a strange, unknown room that's so bright you have to shut your eyes several times because it hurts.

A room with a smell that gives you the feeling you've experienced it before but can't quite remember when or where.

Except that it gives you an eerie feeling in the pit of your stomach, which only furthers your growing panic.

When my eyes eventually grow accustomed to the brightness enough to assess my surroundings the first thing I notice is a boy, and I wonder how I've only just managed to notice him as his face is intimately close to mine.

My senses seem to be returning to me gradually and as I get some sensation back into my body I feel the boy's hand gripping mine tightly.

Suppressing the panic building to a crescendo within me I stop myself from yelling or screaming. I don't want to show my weakness or vulnerability even though right now I feel like Alice in a strange, foreign wonderland of mystery.

The boy notices my eyes opening and the pained, worried expression on his face evaporates instantly.

Instead his face, which has softened and which I would find more handsome if I were not so disorientated and scared, adopts a large grin.

He begins to say something but I don't hear what because he moves even closer to me and I find my voice finally. My yell drowns out his exclamation.

At the sound a nurse rushes in, when she sees me she presses a button next to my bed and speaks into it. "Doctor, the patient is awake."

So now I understand. I'm in a hospital. But I still don't understand this curious boy who's looking at me like his world's just fallen into place, fitted together or something.

I get the same strange feeling as I did at the smell of the room- as if something is nagging at the back of my mind.

I try to pull my hand away from this other one but I'm weak at the moment and he appears to be holding me tightly.

He's noticed my attempt though and it makes him look at me with a puzzled expression- probably how I'm looking at him right now.

"Kaoru, are you alright?"

"Huh? Kaoru?" I'm confused for a moment, the word sticks in my memory and my mind struggles through a barrier of haze to remember why. It's a name of someone but my head is too foggy, too clouded to match it to a real person.

"Kaoru don't play games with me" He asks pleadingly and I wish I was in a fit enough state to be able to.

There's a pause as he starts to realise no-one's playing games. Apart from maybe some sort of Higher Being laughing down on us.

"Come on, stop it. Say something already! Anything just to let me know you're ok. It's been hell!" The face of the boy is beginning to resemble its original expression; worry, despair, anger and curiously loneliness etched there.

The amber eyes shine with the threat of tears and his grip on my hand tightens. Suddenly his other hand connects with my arm and I feel fingers pulling me up into his embrace.

My voice is weak, I suppose shouting didn't help, so my first attempt to ask the question that's driving my thoughts comes out croaky and he can't understand what I'm trying to say. I try again and he pulls away from me to watch my face. Hanging on my every, fractured word.

"Who...who?" Is all I can manage before leaning back on the soft pillows and fleetingly closing my eyes.

The boy is just about to ask what I mean (though I don't know how I know this) before a doctor enters.

"Good morning Hitachiin-san, I see you're finally awake."

"Doctor there's something wrong with him-" The doctor looks at him like he's an idiot but politely states-

"Of course there is something wrong with him or he wouldn't be here. However we are doing our best to ensure his well-being, as with all of our patients. So would you please allow for some room to examine him."

The boy looks startled as he notices how close he is to me and though he looks reluctant to do so he lets go of my hand and stands up.

Just as this happens the double doors burst open and five young males rush into the room. I briefly wonder what five more strangers are doing here disturbing my peaceful sleep before the blond, handsome- looking boy strides forward.

He pulls me up into a hug and for the second time since I awoke the breath is squeezed out of me. Though the other boy's hug unnerved me it felt more natural and normal than this one and I feel drawn to the first boy more on the realisation of this.

Both this curious yet compelling red-haired boy and the doctor make moves to release me from the grip I am held in. The boy, reaching me first, pulls the blond off me roughly.

"You idiot!" We both say in unison although his comes out strong and with much more anger than my weak protest.

I turn my head to look at the orange haired boy who is grinning down at me.

In return he looks at me expectantly, almost as if he wants me to smile back. But I don't. How can I when that's the last thing I want to do?

Instead I try to ask my burning question again and this time it comes out right.

"Who... who the... hell are all you people?" All five of their faces fall, except the boy who stands at the door and I begin to think he may not be part of the weird group but a doctor or something because, as well as his distance, he carries a clipboard.

He moves forward though, towards the original intruder on my haze- the boy with the orange hair and tears on his face- and speaks in a level tone after he reads something off the clipboard.

Out loud he announces: "yes, that makes sense now. Hikaru-" this name jolts something in my mind and makes my heart suddenly race though I don't understand why "-I got a call from the doctor in charge of Kaoru and he informed me that this might happen.

"I think Kaoru has amnesia from the accident." He pushes his glasses up the ridge of his nose and turns back to his original spot by the door.

I'm starting to get angry now; I can feel the frustration building up.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! Just answer my damn question would you? What. Is. Going. On?" The effort of shouting is exhausting and all I can manage now is single-word sentences.

Things begin to blur further in my mind for a second, I don't understand what is going on or where I am exactly. How can I even begin to think of the events that have led up to this and how I ended up here with no idea of anything?

I'm alone in a world confused by a whirlwind of fog and half-memories.

As if sensing my discomfort the boy- Hikaru- kneels down by my bedside and takes my hand again.

"Don't worry Kaoru. I'm here." This fact is apparently supposed to be of comfort to me but all I feel is emptiness.

All the panic that's been pulsing around inside me finally builds up to a crescendo and my legs find enough feeling in them for me to move them towards the door.

The people around are so surprised that for a minute they don't move, I hear a few dull protests but somehow my feet begin to pound the hard, cold floor of the hospital corridor.

My 'pad-pad' sounds are echoed across the walls and are quickly followed by a 'tap-tap' behind me. I know who it is without wasting my energy on turning around.

It's not the doctor or the boy with the glasses who looks like a doctor.

It's not the young, childish boy or the stoic elder with him.

It's not the blond idiot or the brown- haired, big-eyed person he was clinging onto. It's the person who seemed to know me best out of all of them.

I direct all of my concentration and determination into running down the corridor and out through the doors which thankfully must have been close to my room.

Outside, the cold hits me hard with my thin hospital pyjamas doing little to warm me. I keep going though, persevering through the cloud descending on my body and crossing the road without stopping.

I run into the park that's opposite the hospital and find that the short run has taken the last of my strength, my feet stop and I collapse onto the grass exhausted.

The boy has caught up to me but it was obvious he would eventually and at the moment I don't care. The world seems insignificant right now as the trees blur and darkness engulfs me once more.


	2. Remembering

_My eyes are closed so I can't see anything but I can hear rushing sounds behind me as waves roll forward and slosh onto the golden sand. _

_A sudden realisation comes to me as I lie on my back upon the same warm grains of sand that are being washed by the sea._

_My name is Kaoru Hitachiin. My father is a computer software designer and my mother is a fashion designer. My brother... he's Hikaru._

_Hikaru- my twin. The sun's burning down on my face but it is turning red through blushing at the thought of him rather than sunburn. The thought of the brother that I somehow forgot makes the comfortable sand seem more like shards of bitter, guilty glass piercing into my back._

_The noise of the sea has grown louder and more vicious as it throws the waves out onto the beach rapidly somehow forcing every memory that had disappeared to re-emerge in vivid colours._

_Serenity transforms into a storm and still the guilt of my forgotten brother weighs heavy. I sit up to prepare for the onslaught of waves the sea is lashing forward but still I do not open my eyes. I do not dare._

_I expect to be sprayed by water and rushed away on the tide but I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing except a numbing of my body, if that's a feeling that can actually be felt. From my legs upwards towards my arms and my head a shudder runs through my body ensuing in a lack of feeling everywhere._

_Everywhere._

_I can hear buzzing everywhere. Not just that but other noises start to shroud me too: laughing, chatting, birds calling, motors running and the loudest of all is a male voice. Calling my name._

"_Kaoru!" _I hear and I think it's time I opened my eyes.

When I do so the darkness that came after the wave on the beach is replaced by a golden light and it reminds me of the sand on my beach. Reality hits me radiantly and startlingly and I'm no longer on the beach in my own dream world but wherever I was before I collapsed.

My name is repeated so I focus my eyes towards the figure leaning over me and as it comes into focus I realise it is the face of my brother.

"Hikaru!" I gasp, tears beginning to form in my eyes. He looks startled that I've remembered him but overall I notice relief as he throws his arms around me and gives me a warm hug.

It's a hug that I don't deserve but I welcome it anyway because when I'm in Hikaru's arms the confusion seems to blow away with the wind; If only for a brief moment.

"Where are we Hikaru? What's happened?"

He looks at me and sits on the end of a bench that I'm lying on. "We're in a park opposite the Ootori private hospital. Do you remember waking up in the hospital and running out?"

"Yes, but I can't remember why I woke up there...and until now I couldn't even remember who I was, or you. I couldn't remember you either."

"It doesn't matter." He states simply as if he knows I feel guilty about it "as long as you know now. It's good- it means your memory's clearing a bit."

I give him a brief smile so that he won't worry about me but it's the kind of smile I give to customers just to amuse them. It's not a genuine smile because I still only know part of what has happened to me.

I manage to sit up and rest my back against a tree that's right next to the bench as I try to think back to the days before I was in hospital. Although I don't even know how long I've been in hospital. I remember being in school after club activities.

Hikaru and I were fooling around in our costumes for the day before we went into the changing rooms and put on our school uniforms. He'd looked at me as I was buttoning up my shirt and then turned around quickly when he met my gaze for some reason.

I remember now, he'd been about to say something important but Haruhi had called goodbye to us through the curtain and he stopped. The next time he said anything was after we'd left the school building as we were sat in the limousine: he had called to the driver to stop.

I can't remember much after that. Just that Hikaru had told the driver to take us to the nearest park instead of driving us home and the driver obeyed. When the car stopped I was pulled out and led to a small pond with flowers of all imaginable colours decorating the edge.

I look up as I think of the smell of the flowers that day and notice the park we're in now is abundant with flower gardens as well. There's a pond here too which looks exactly the same as in my memory.

"Hikaru- this park... we've been here before haven't we?"

I can tell from his face that I'm right but I don't understand why he looks so scared, surely he should be glad that I can remember it. His eyes are open wide and he bites the bottom of his lip before standing in front of me and gripping my shoulders.

"Do you remember? What I said to you when we were there?"

"Erm... no... "

"Good. Then don't. Forget about the park okay? It doesn't matter."

"But that's my last memory, surely it's important. You were so serious and I remember you said something but then I was by the road and I remember the smell of petrol. That's all. Hikaru, tell me what happened."

He lets go of me and sighs.

"Fine, but not here. You need to go back to the hospital and get checked over. Then I'll explain what happened. But promise me you won't freak out again okay?"

I wonder what's so bad that I'll freak out when he tells me and I wonder why he says 'again' as if it's happened once already but I know that I'll have to wait till the doctors have finished with me as he helps me to my feet and leads me back towards the hospital.

I'll just have to wait a bit longer for things to fall into place again and till the world can go back to normality.


	3. Understanding

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update the final chapter but I've had my A-level exams and stuff. And I'm not really that confident with this story (there's not been many reviews) so I wasn't sure whether to continue or not. But anyway I have so I hope you enjoy, sorry if it's too soppy or anything. Oh and I still don't own Ouran or the characters.

* * *

If Hikaru wasn't such a stubborn person or if I'd have been feeling myself then I probably would have insisted we talk properly sooner. However, Hikaru was adamant that he would not tell me anything until I was out of hospital.

Fortunately this did not take too long what with the helpful doctors and nurses at Kyoya's family's hospital. So here I am, stood outside the hospital with my brother and my host club friends who all spent so much time with me while I was here. Especially Hikaru who barely left my side.

It didn't take too long for my memories to all come flooding back, the club and its members. Home, and my family. The only thing that has stayed locked up under the crashing waves of my brain is the period before my accident.

I know there was an accident, Hikaru told me that much and our parents mentioned it when they came to visit until Hikaru interrupted them after they mentioned something about a driver.

But now I think it's time I was told, brought out of the dark. I know Hikaru agrees with me even though the subject hasn't been mentioned since the day I ran out and I can tell he feels uncomfortable.

"Kaoru, do you mind going for a walk instead of the driver picking us up?" He asks me almost tentatively though we've never normally been unable to approach each other.

I tell him it's fine and the fresh air will probably do me good so we set off thanking the host club for visiting as they all get into their separate limousines, Haruhi hugging me and following my lord into his waiting car. We wave goodbye to the friendly nurse watching us out of the window.

I think of that nurse briefly as she smiles at us. She seemed to like us for some reason. I certainly liked her even though she was a stranger.

She touched my heart with words. It was after I'd been there a few days and the hospital staff had gotten used to Hikaru barely leaving my room so when she walked in to check up on me and saw Hikaru was missing she gave a start.

"He's gone to the toilet" I told her and she smiled saying "ah I was starting to think he was immune from needing the toilet. He must love you a lot to sacrifice so much of his time to care for you. You two are lucky to have such a special bond."

I'm not entirely sure why this struck me but it did. Maybe it's because of the sudden truth of her words. He does love me. And I him. These statement are ones that I have known for as long as I have known my name however. So maybe it is because after she said this my heart gave a flutter.

The feeling of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. As I walk with Hikaru across the road and towards the park opposite the hospital this feeling reignites. Now it is almost as if my stomach is on fire, burning brightly.

The sun shines brightly, too. I cover my eyes with my arm shielding them from the sun which I'm not used to after staying indoors for so long. Hikaru notices and moves us over to a line of tall trees shading part of the park's path.

"Kaoru, I don't want to have to go through this again"

"Through what?" I ask, guessing this has something to do with the part of my memory that has stayed stubbornly closed.

"I don't know where to start. I guess it makes most sense to start from the end." I don't follow this logic- surely you start at the beginning don't you?- but I let him carry on his way anyway.

Hikaru sighs as we continue down the shaded path, up ahead I see a rose garden going off to the side of the gravel we are walking on with a wall marking it off from the rest of the park. He stops when we get to the entrance of this rose garden and looks at me with a smile.

"You want to go in?" I ask him though it's more of a statement because I can see he does. His response is to walk over to the nearest patch of roses, and run his hand over the tops of their heads.

I follow him into the garden and am greeted by an array of flowers that had been previously hidden by the wall and the trees. Roses have been planted in beds all over the grass and at first it looks like a random mismatch of different coloured roses. Then I notice that the rose beds have been placed to make the shape of a larger flower.

Hikaru bends down and picks up a peach coloured rose from near the centre of the flower design. "The end was when you ended up in hospital. Everything happened so suddenly but it ended with you running out into the road, Kaoru."

The smile is gone from his face now but as he smells the rose in his hand he bends down in a huge, sweeping bow very much like my lord and hands the rose to me. He's acting very strange today but this thought is fleeting as he continues his explanation.

"You ran out into the road blindly because of me, it was my fault. I'll get to that though. A car came, it was driving fast and the driver had no chance to stop. I was stood on the other side of the road calling your name and I'd do anything to have switched places with you at that moment."

He pauses again as he walks on towards the other side of the rose garden. I encourage him to continue "Why did I run out?"

"You were running away. We were in this park and something happened that scared you so you ran. Can't you remember?"

"No. I don't remember... but... was I running from you?" I can't imagine why I would but now an image of Hikaru calling me back as I run from him washes over me.

"Yes. I can't tell you the reason but I can show you." All of a sudden Hikaru moves forward and places both his hands on my back pushing me forward into his embrace.

Crushing the peach coloured rose between our bodies he moves his head which had been bent into the crook of my neck and levels his eyes with mine.

In his eyes I see panic but I also see longing as though I'm reading emotions from words spread across his amber eyes. He closes them and leans towards me stealing my lips in his. Kissing me briefly before lowering his head back to the crook of my neck.

I understand now why I fled the park and why I was so careless as to step in front of a moving car. It was the initial shock of sharing a kiss with Hikaru but it was also the realisation that I loved him. In a new way.

This time though I keep calm. I let all the thoughts storm my mind but this time I know none of it matters. Nothing matters because Hikaru loves me. Because here I am in his arms and I love him back.

I tell this to Hikaru who looks up shocked. He thought that the last time I ran away from his kiss was because I was horrified with the idea. In a way this is true, I was horrified at my feelings but mostly it was just through shock that I ran.

He smiles and in that moment as we both try to make sense of our world the rest of the world doesn't matter. I brush my lips against his and we kiss again. Ignoring the gathering spectators at the entrance of the rose garden we crush the rose between us.


End file.
